


Julie and the Phantom Drabbles

by AshlynnSiobhan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlynnSiobhan/pseuds/AshlynnSiobhan
Summary: A list of Julie and the Phantoms drabbles, I wrote for the Julie and the Phantoms Amino. As I write more I will add more. Most will be Ruke or Lalex.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 22





	1. Suddenly Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Bobby goes to catch up with the guys in Wake Up and stumbles upon something he never wanted to see.

Bobby found himself leaving the venue to catch up with the rest of his band. He quickly figured out he didn’t have a chance with Rose. She mentioned her boyfriend would like their music and that was all he needed to hear to know he should have just gone with the guys to get street dogs. He turned the corner where the vendor was usually up and saw no one was around. It had only been fifteen minutes and the vendor was usually there until midnight most nights.

He turned to head back to the venue when something caught his eye. On the couch, Luke liked to sit them down at to eat he saw what appeared to be a mannequin. His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw the pink hoodie and realized it was Alex. His eyes were closed, and his face appeared sickly pale. When he got up to the couch, he saw his two other bandmates laying on the ground. Reggie in the same state as Alex. “Bobby,” he heard a faint groan and realized Luke was still conscious. He hoped the other two were just unconscious and not, he couldn’t even finish that thought.

He dropped onto his knees by his friends and grabbed onto Luke’s arm, shaking him violently. “Luke,” he didn’t know where the strength to speak came from, “come on dude. You have to get up. I need your help with Alex and Reggie.” As he was speaking Luke’s eyes slid closed, “no, no, NO!” He didn’t know what to do so he did the only thing he could think of, “HELP! SOMEONE!” Bobby didn’t know how long he sat there screaming but eventually he could hear the sirens of an ambulance making its way down the street.

He in his grief stricken stupor had made his way over to Reggie and laid his head on the bass player’s chest and that’s how the paramedics found him, “sir,” a distant female voice said, “sir, I need to know what happened here.” Bobby somehow found the strength to tell her what all he knew. They were supposed to play the Orpheum and the guys had gone to get street dogs before the show. He told them how he had come to join them and found them like this. She sighed and relayed the information to her colleagues. She stepped away from Bobby and went to work on Alex while the other two had already started on Luke and Reggie.

Bobby stood there and watched his friends be put on stretchers and placed in the back of the ambulance. Before the woman closed the door to the ambulance Bobby ran up to it, “can I-can I ride with you.” She looked like she was about to argue, “please they’re my best friends and we only have each other.” Noticing Alex’s heart rate dropped she hurried him into the back and yelled that they needed to get to the hospital. Luke went first, and Bobby could feel his heart break. “We’re losing them,” she yelled. She began to work on Luke when they lost Reggie. Unable to work on both of them she said she needed help, and if Bobby thought everything was already bad, he felt like his world ended with the deafening long beep from Alex’s heart monitor.

Bobby had a million thoughts running through his head. What was he going to do? He was alone. How was he going to tell their parents? Sunset Curve was dead.


	2. Don't Be Happy for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex thinks about what Luke said to him at the Hollywood Ghost Club.

“Alex, I’m happy for you,” those words had been ringing in Alex’s ears for hours. At first, he hadn’t thought much about it but when Willie walked away Alex began to think more on the words the brown haired, guitar player said. He didn’t know why Luke saying it bothered him so much.

Who was he kidding, of course he knew why it bothered him, but he knew he didn’t want to think on it for too long. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he knew it was pointless. He still loved Luke. It felt like just yesterday they sat in their studio alone. Alex could still see the memory clear in his mind as if no time had passed.

He had come out to the band the day before and had been stressing about how to tell his parents. Not noticing what he was doing, Alex stood up ad began to pace the room. Luke sat on the couch deep in thought about what ever Sunset Curve song he was writing. Suddenly, Alex was ripped from his anxiety inducing thought by Luke’s voice, “Alex what’s wrong?” As their eyes met, Alex felt his heart beat a little faster and he quickly looked down to his hands as he playing with a frayed string on his hoodie. “What do you mean?” Alex could hear Luke scoff. “Dude, we’ve been friends for how long? I know when your anxious or worried. What’s wrong?” Realizing he wasn’t going to get away with saying it was nothing Alex sighed and looked up meeting Luke’s beautiful eyes.

“I was thinking about coming out to my parents.” Alex could see the surprise on Luke’s face. He knew Alex’s parents were very conservative and wouldn’t be likely to be very happy that their only son was gay. They didn’t even like him being in Sunset Curve, but he wasn’t getting in to trouble so they didn’t say much. They were constantly telling him he should fine better friends, and not the delinquents he hung out with, as they called the other boys. “Are you sure about that man? You know what they’re like. Do you remember when you invited me to hang out?”

Alex did remember that day very clearly. They spent the whole evening glaring at the two boys, making sly comments about how they didn’t understand how the Patterson’s managed to raise a very uncouth and disrespectful boy. That bothered Alex the most that night because Luke had been nothing but respectful to his parents.

“I do remember, and you’re right I probably shouldn’t tell them, but it just eats away at me. I’m always scared I’m going to say the wrong thing and they’ll just know.” Alex had moved to sit back on the couch next to Luke, his eyes snapped up when he felt Luke’s hand on his knee. “Alex, I just don’t want you to be hurt. If they don’t respond the way you want them to, I know it will crush you. I care too much about you to let that happen.” Alex felt like his breath kept getting caught in his throat. He didn’t know when he started having a crush on Luke, but it was scaring him.

He knew Luke didn’t feel the same way. Luke was straight after all. “Alex,” his name was said so quietly he wasn’t sure he actually heard it, it was then he noticed that Luke had moved closer to him. “Luke, I-,” Alex was cut off when Luke closed the distance between them. Alex sat there shocked for a moment before Luke pulled away, eyes wide in terror. “I’m so sorry, Alex. I shouldn’t have done that. Can we pretend it didn’t happen?” Alex struggled to get words out but managed to tell Luke, that no they couldn’t because he didn’t want to. They ended up dating for three months. Alex came out to his parents in that time and Luke ran away. Both ended up spending a lot of time in the studio, eventually being joined by Reggie most nights of the week when his parents were fighting too much for him to handle.

They broke up a month before they were supposed to perform at the Orpheum, with a promise that when they were in a better place, they would talk about trying again. Not knowing that the next time they would be able to talk about anything would be twenty-five years later after a teenage girl played their demo and brought them back into the real world. Then he met Willie and when he saw how Luke acted with Julie, Alex thought the best thing would be to move on, but then Luke goes on to say he’s happy for him, and Alex doesn’t want him to be because he knows though he would say the same thing to Luke, he wouldn’t be if Luke found someone else. Alex couldn’t handle Luke being happy for him. Maybe it was time they had that talk, he decided as Luke poofed into the garage. “Alex, what’s wrong?” Alex smiled at hearing the exact same words Luke said to him twenty-five years ago. He could do this.


End file.
